Botanical classification: Zantedeschia sprengeri. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Red Soxxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Red Soxxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Red Soxxe2x80x99 was discovered in 1992 in a selection of seedling tubers of unknown parentage in Maungaturoto, New Zealand. The new cultivar has a larger and more scarlet red colored spathe than other red colored calla lilies and is taller than other red colored calla lilies known to the inventor.
The first act of asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by tissue culture in 1994 in Albany, Auckland, New Zealand. The new cultivar retained its characteristics through successive propagations.